


Adrinino Month 2017

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, adrinino month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My submissions for Adrinino month! It'll be hectic with NaNoWriMo, but I plan to do my best to keep up!https://adrinino-november.tumblr.com/Crossposted to my tumblr:https://rhythm-mash.tumblr.com/tagged/adrinino-month





	1. Family

Sometimes, family is rather simple, with two parents and a child. Of course, the details can always be shifted, so there’s just the one parent or perhaps multiple children. And then there are the aunts, the uncles, and all of the relatives that are rarely front and centre. But even then, it is simple and easy in its setup.

For Adrien, it’s a little more complicated. There’s the two parents, although one has disappeared, while the other is distant. There’s his father’s assistant and his bodyguard - he’s not sure if they really count but they’re always around, so he’ll include them anyway. His family isn’t the most typical, nor the most loving, but nevertheless, it’s his.  
And finally, there is his Lady. He’s not sure if it’s his family, or if it’s Chat Noir’s family - which is ridiculous, because they’re the same person! - but he feels as if they’re separate from one another. While perhaps the girl in question might bluster and dispute it, he considered Ladybug a part of his own little personal family.

The trouble came in introducing Nino to them. While Nino had already met his father a few times - a situation he tried his best to keep from repeated, as it became more and more clear how much tension there was between them - he’d never met his Lady. While his boyfriend had long ago been told of Adrien’s double life, he had never officially met her.

Until today.

And Adrien was _terrified_.

When he’d told Ladybug that he had a boyfriend, she’d been happy for him, ecstatic even. She’d prodded him for information, nothing too personal or revealing like names, but questions like, what’s his favourite colour, or, how were things going with them.

When he’d told Ladybug that his boyfriend knew his identity, she had been… less happy. There had been a bit of a telling off, with her stressing the importance of keeping their identities a secret - not only for their own safety, but that of their loved ones. He’d reassured her, sworn that Nino was trustworthy. She’d accepted that, at first, but as months passed, she had become increasingly insistent on meeting him.

Which led to their current situation, Nino clinging to a transformed Adrien as he vaulted up the Eiffel Tower. Once at the top, he set Nino to his feet, hovering nearby just in case something bad happened. It was probably just him being a worrywart, but he felt it was necessary with how often Nino glanced over the edge and shivered.

To say that they were both nervous would be an understatement. Both Nino and Adrien wanted the approval of Paris’ heroine, and neither were quite sure how the evening was going to go.

After a few seconds, Adrien heard the telltale whirring of Ladybug’s yo-yo, his ears flicking in the direction of the sound. He took Nino’s hand in his own, leather against skin, as they waited for their judge to arrive. When her feet landed on the metal of the tower, she looped her yo-yo around her waist. Her eyebrows furrowed, the confusion plain to see on her face.

“Good evening, my Lady,” Adrien said, his Chat Noir charm shaken by his nerves. “I have a very special someone here to meet you, and I’m almost certain you’ll find him up to scratch!”

At this, Nino took a step forward, with a hand outstretched. “It’s great to meet you, uh, Ladybug. I’ve heard a lot about you-well, also I’ve seen you on TV and the internet, but who hasn’t, I mean, you’re a superhero and-”

“What about Adrien?” He was cut off, by Ladybug’s terse question and Chat Noir sucking in a deep breath while simultaneously trying not to choke on it.

“W-what?”

“What about _Adrien_?” she repeated, this time emphasising his name. “I can’t believe you would just cheat on him like this! I never took you for a two-timer, Nino, I thought you were better than that!”

Adrien and Nino looked at each other, somehow trying to wordlessly puzzle the situation out between them. They knew that very few people were aware of their relationship - having only told their close friends and family. It wasn’t exactly public knowledge, neither of them wanting to end up as the cover story for some seedy tabloid. So that meant only one thing: Ladybug knew one of them out of costume. Together, they looked back at her, the pair of them silently trying to work out which of their friends was secretly saving the city in spots.

“Ladybug, I’m going to need you to not panic for a moment,” Chat said, immediately serious. “Plagg, claws in.” As the words came out, Ladybug squeaked and covered her face with her hands, as green light washed over Adrien’s body and his kwami left the ring. “No, my Lady, look at me. Trust me, it’s important.”

Reluctantly, she let her fingers slide apart and peeked at him, her hands dropping as soon as she saw who her partner was. For a few moments, she simply stared at him and waited for everything to click in her mind. It finally seemed to, as she squeaked again and pointed at him.

“You!”

He couldn’t help it, Adrien burst out laughing at her bewildered expression. After a while, Nino seemed to get over his shock and join in, until the three of them were gasping for breath through their laughter.

Sometimes, family is rather simple, with two superheroes and a civilian. Adrien’s family isn’t the most typical, but nevertheless, it’s his.


	2. Florist/Tattoo Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally behind by like... three days. But I will persevere! And catch up. Eventually.

Working at a florists wasn’t exactly where Nino saw himself, but he enjoyed his job. He had a surprising eye for arrangements and the customers were pleasant enough. And so, four days a week he worked at the Terrarium, as he had for the last three years.

When you work at a place for that long, you begin to notice things. You notice that the blond girl who buys lilies each month has a sharp tongue, but for all her cutting words, leaves the biggest tip out of all of their customers. You notice when the two girls who would come in every few weeks, start holding hands and blush at the slightest hint of their blossoming relationship. You notice when the local book store across the road closes down, due to a lack of customers.

And you notice when that shop gets a new sign, proclaiming it to be _Ladynoir_ , a new tattoo parlour.

Nino had paid little notice to it at first, hearing from his co-worker, Alya, about the owners of the place - a quiet, but polite, guy who worked the reception and an adorable girl with flowers tattooed down her arms. Alya had gone on for literally hours about her, eventually choosing to spend her lunchtimes there and always coming back with stories of sweet Marinette. He’d just nod and say that she sounded nice whenever Alya looked at him as if she expected a response.

Just an hour ago, she’d gone off to visit her girlfriend - “She’s not my girlfriend! It’s not even like that!” - and had come back with, not only a grin on her face, but the girl in question. Marinette was just as described: small, but by no means fragile, with dark hair tied back into pigtails and flowers stretching across her skin. The three of them chatted for a bit, before Marinette said she had to get back to the shop with a smile and a wave.

It was not long after that Alya noticed - as those in the florists tend to do - that Marinette had managed to accidentally swap their phones. Before she could toss aside her apron and return it, she got collared by their boss - surely she wasn’t trying to sneak off so soon after her lunch break? And so the task had been passed over to Nino.

(”Come on, surely it can wait until later.” “You don’t understand the relationship between a girl and her phone, Nino. I’m getting separation anxiety.”)

Nino was by no means a shy person. He worked in retail, albeit a rather chilled out version, which meant he had to deal with people on a day-to-day basis. But he still felt a pit in his stomach as he crossed the street and pushed through the front doors of the tattoo parlour. Even had there not been the jingling of a bell announcing his arrival, Nino would have ended up immediately spotted by the person manning the front desk, who stood up to greet him.

“Hello and welcome to Ladynoir,” he said, a small smile on his face. “Do you have an appointment?”

For a moment, Nino flailed and his mind scrambled to find words in the presence of this attractive stranger.

“I have a phone.”

Dammit.

“No- I mean- Alya! She sent me over to give Marinette her phone back. Apparently she picked up the wrong phone when she left.” Thankfully, the “polite, but quiet, guy” simply laughed at his blunder.

“That sounds like Mari. She’s in the back at the minute, but probably won’t be done for…” He glanced up at the clock. “Another hour, at least. I can take the phone for you, if you need to get back.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Nino said. “I’ll wait here, if that’s cool with you. Alya will probably kill me if I come back empty handed.”

Luckily the guy - who soon introduced himself as Adrien - was alright with him sticking around. By time Marinette had emerged from the backroom with a grinning customer, they’d switched between several topics, from music, to anime, to the value of puns. Nino found himself distracted once more by the tattoos that covered her arms and would have forgotten to return her phone, had it not been for Adrien’s gentle reminder. When Marinette disappeared again, he barely held in a sigh. He’d been enjoying chatting to Adrien. He was interesting, if a bit reserved at first, but he’d quickly warmed up and was soon cracking jokes every few minutes.

Plus, Nino couldn’t not admit that he was really quite cute.

So, it was with a heavy heart that he got up to go, halted only by Adrien’s sudden hand on his elbow.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to swap numbers or something,” he said, some of the awkwardness seeping back into his voice.

After a few seconds, Nino said, “I have a phone,” earning another bout of sunny laughter from Adrien.

Nailed it.


End file.
